My tactics
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: Just showing for some reason


**Strategy**

**I Don't own Pokemon Red Rescue Team**

**This strategy was used by me to complete the game a few times now and it's very helpful. Don't forget to bring Reviver Seeds to a dungeon with a boss that is tough to kill. Don't just go on the offensive and think that you can bring down the boss easily without Reviver Seeds**

1) Start off with a Cyndaquill and have Squirtle as a partner( keep trying to get a cyndaquil. It might be hard)

2) After doing the first two dungeons, keep doing the first two dungeons for rescue jobs and for essentials( Reviver Seed, Apple, Max Elixer)

3) When Dugtrio ask you to save his son, delay it until you reach level 12 or more.

4) Defeat Gengar's homies and himself with a level 15 or higher

5) The story continues as usual.

6) When you rescue Shiftry, let Squirtle be a coward(Go the other way. Tactics)

7) Let Squritle go on the offensive by linking his moves(Tackle, Bubble, and Water Gun)

8) The player becomes support(Let Zapdos become a whiffer(Smokkescreen)

9) Then, attack Zapdos as well until it becomes a non-whiffer.

10) Repeat steps 8-9 until Zapdos dies.

11)You become fugitives...

12) Go and face Moltres and Articuno(Mt. Blaze and Frosty Forrest)

13) For Moltres, repeat steps 7-10 but with Moltres

14) The player goes on the offensive since Ice types are generally weak to Fire types. (Link moves with ember and Leer + Tackle)

15) Squirtle also goes on the offensive.

16)Repeat steps 7-10

17) You go and fight Groundon

18) Throw a Iron Thorn at it.

19) Repeat steps 7-10

20) The player goes to confront Rayquaza

21) Be careful, there are ghost type Pokemon in the Dungeon levels which can go through walls and use Spite(Shuppet)(Shedninja, Shuppet and Duskull)

22) There are other Pokemon with the ability pressure. Be careful around them. Areodayctyl can be a pain in the ass because, you need most of your PP and Max Elixers are a waste on these Pokemon and + Areodayctyl is tough in defense, so it will take more regular attacks to bring him down which when you do that, it will have probably waste most of your Reviver seeds(Dusclops, Areodayctyl)

23) Repeat steps 7-10 (Recruit a Duskull if you can. It's Disable is very helpful combined with Smokescreen.)

24) Post-game. You can do side-story jobs that include(Howling forest and Uproar Forest. You can get a friend area and upgrade your base. Although upgrading your base is done in the main story)

25) Get the wonder mail code for Friend Bow.

26) You go to Tiny Woods and the team member(Squirtle) is sent back to the friend area

27) Go solo by using a cyndaquil or if you have evolved your Pokemon by this point a Quilava for Zapdos and Articuno. Use a quirtle when facing Moltres

28) You will be asked to investigate Stormy Sea.

29) Repeat steps 7-10

30) Recruit the Weather Trio(Groundon, Kyogre and Rayquaza)

31) Repeat steps 7-10 for the three of them(You need Fly for Rayquaza and Dive for Kyogre)

32) Equip Squirtle with Dive and one of the Legendary Birds(Moltres, Zapdos or Articuno)

33) You'll be asked to investigate Buried Relic. (It's good if you have a Moltres and train it in this dungeon and escaping it until it reaches lv 98

34) You might want to recruit the Golem trio(Regice, Regirock and Registeel) and Mew

35) Investigate Northern Range and Pitfall Valley (The Eon duo will join your rescue team anyway)

36) Go and investigate Silver Trench(Have a really good Pokemon like Typloshion or Blastiose until B98 (Ditch Balstiose at lv 98 adn not Typloshion as its smokescreen is very useful when you face boss fights)

37) You investigate Meteor Cave (The whole post-game depends on your actions and these are mine)

38) Deoxys has a -10% so you might want to be a max level Pokemon when entering the dungeon (it has recruit bonuses which at level 100 is the highest at about 100-90% plus firend bow which boost the recruitment rates.

39) Investigate the three fields( unlocked when Sacred field and Rainbow Peak is bought from Wigglytuff and completing Buried Relic)

40) You might want to recruit the Legendary beasts and Ho-oh.

41)Recruit the rest of the legendary Pokemon and you can get all of the Pokemon now


End file.
